mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Mining
Mining is a skill in McMMO that focuses around mining stone and ores. Leveling the skill allows for chances of dropping more minerals from one ore, especially when using active skills like Super Breaker. Mining also adds new functionality to TNT, which can be detonated remotely. Mining is a parent skill of Smelting. Abilities 'Super Breaker' Speed + Triple drop chance Super Breaker, while activated (by right-clicking with a pickaxe in hand), will add Efficiency V on your pickaxe, for a period of time depending on your mining level. If your pickaxe already had an Efficiency enchantment, 5 levels will get added to the pickaxes previous enchantment. The duration of the skill starts at 2 seconds, increases by 1 second every 50 levels, up to 22 seconds at level 1000. Cool down time is 240 seconds by default unaffected by level. This ability also allows you to triple the chance of getting double drops. 'Double Drops' Double the normal loot Double drops is a passive skill that allows you to gain two items instead of one when mining any naturally generated block found in the experience table below. The chance to get double drops increases by 0.1% per level to a maximum of 100% at level 1000. It does not stack with the fortune enchantment, but works with silk touch. 'Blast Mining' Bonuses to mining with TNT Locked until level 125 mining Instead of using a pickaxe to break blocks, Blast Mining utilizes TNT to destroy and mine blocks. It is activated by using a flint & steel while further than the regular ignition range, meaning you need to right click the air between you and the TNT. Ignition is not like in regular Minecraft, as the TNT explodes instantly. With Blast Mining, the range at which the TNT lights is extended. Higher Mining levels will cause Blast Mining to yield more ores and produce less debris. TNT drops 30% of what is blown up by default, and the amount of drops increases as you level up. 'Bigger Bombs' Increases TNT explosion radius Locked until level 375 mining The Bigger Bombs ability increases the range of TNT ignited by the Blast Mining ability. At level 375, it adds 2 to the radius of the explosion. At level 625, the radius bonus is increased to 3. At level 875, the radius gains its maximum bonus of 4. 'Demolitions Expertise' Decreases damage from TNT explosions L'ocked until level 500 mining' Demolitions expertise is a passive ability that will cause the damage done by TNT in the blast mining skill be reduced by 25%. At level 750 mining, the damage is decreased by 50%. at level 1000, you become invincible to blast mining TNT. Please note that regular TNT still harms you the same as before, and only TNT ignited in the correct method will do less damage.. Techniques Usage *The double drops ability does not have any notable benefits when used with fortune. Use a silk touch pickaxe with this ability to mine ores so that you get double the blocks to mine later with a fortune pickaxe. *When mining in any form, leave the ore blocks behind and continue exploring. When the area is clear and the ores are more exposed, activate super breaker to get a chance at triple drops. Leveling *Collect all the ores that you can find while mining, including coal. *Netherrack is among the fastest blocks to mine. Go to the nether with an efficiency pickaxe and start mining all the netherrack for quick leveling. *Use a haste II potion or build a beacon with haste II. With an efficiency V pickaxe, stone will break instantly and you can mine large areas with ease. *Endstone gives the second highest exp for non-ore blocks. As such, mining in the End with an efficiency pickaxe is a very fast method to level this skill. *End City blocks give high amounts of xp (200-250) and can be instantly mined with Haste II and Efficiency V. Wearing elytra will allow you to mine without fear of falling to your death, and as end cities can be very large, this can be the fastest way to level Mining. Experience Table Please note that the values listed below are the default values, which may be different on servers with custom configurations. Trivia - The End is the heaven of someone getting their mining level. - Mining all Ores at level 11 whilst digging in a 2x2 square will rapidly increase your mining level. Category:Skills Category:Excavation Category:Mining